unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!
Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show is a five hour long show that aired in the early 1900s. This show featured the X-Men crew and the Koopa Mafia killing each other up with guns, bombs and ect. This show was based on the famous World Wars and the Videogame War. The show is very popular, but not-so as The Adventures of SMK TV, the sequel of the more popular SMK TV. This show was very violent and was for people 14 and up because of its violence, blood, use of guns, and some other themes. This show was a good show, and was going to have it's final season in the year 2084. However, in 1974 one of the episodes contained so much bad stuff that the show was cancelled. Characters X-Men Characters *Leader: Wario **Waluigi **Bowser **Donkey Kong Koopa Mafia Characters *Leader: Dry Bones **Goomba **Boo **Some tiny moron that nobody cares about Theme Song '' :Hey paisanos! It's The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! :We're the Wario Brothers, and killing's our game :We're not like the others who get all the fame :If your girlfriend is trouble, you can call us on the double :We're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the Brothers Unh! :H-hooked on the Brothers. Gimme gimme, gimme gimme. :Yo, you're in for a bullet, so hang on to your gut :Get ready for some shootouts and some big hairy butts :You'll meet Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others :Hangin' with the hitmen, you'll be hooked on the brothers, to the brink! :Unh! Unh! :I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers!'' The show also had a hit song, Do the Wario. Episodes There were 50 episodes made, and five seasons. Notice: Because of the lack on interest users weren't able to complete summaries for all the episode on this list. Maybe if you're not lazy you can add episode summaries. Season 1 #The War Begins #Eat My Dust! #No, That's My Candy! #Robbing the Bank #Fighting in a Dark Remote Alley #I LOVE YOU SIR #Lots of Squirrels #Sneaking into a G-Rated Movie #Where's the Remote Control? #Locked in the Bathroom for 17 Years #Taking Down George Bush Season 2 #The War Ends #The War Restarts #NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! #No More Ham #Pickle Jr. Gets Revenge #Cheese is good for YOUR MOMMA!! #Waluigi Screws Dry Bones's Girlfriend and Dry Bones Starts a Fight about It #Rub My Nuts #Barney Gets Mugged #BEHIND THE SCENES Season 3 #The War Ends Again #The War Restarts Again #SEE MY VEST #The Most Offensive Episode Ever #Dry Bones Is a Pervert #O RLY? YA RLY. NO WAI. #Welcome Home, Cowser! #Wario Is Mad #SHUT UP ASSHOLE!!! #That Episode Where We Make a Half-Assed Apology for Saying Asshole in that Last Episode Season 4 #The War Stops Permanently #The War Restarts . . . Will You Make Up Your Friggin Mind? #In Memory of Mr. Frankith #OMFG!!! IT'S AN EPISODE WITH ONLY CREDITS!!!! #Look at Me! #DON'T Look at Me! #Teenage Mutant Ninja Goombas Attack #Peach Has a Crush on Wario Which Is Kinda Weird #Touch My Boos #The Bleeping Day Season 5 #The War Ends Here? #So the War Starts Again for the THOUSANDTH Time!!! #Bite Me...NOT REALLY! #Mama Mia! #Waluigi Gets Turned Into a Soda Machine #Battle the Supreme Overlord #Easter Bunny Goes hop hop hop #Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead #There's a BOMB in my Nose #The Final Battle Category:Shows